Evil Greg
by Dr. Gavel HD
Summary: Based off of angry hank. COMMENT!


It was a rather complicated day at school for Greg and if someone told him another thing for him to do, he'd crack.

"Okay class," Mr. Welvomcullin said from the front of the room "Today we have our large unit tes-"

Before he could finish Greg snapped."I've had enough freaking tests for 20 lifetimes today, what's the purpose of school, burn our brains to a crisp?" He screamed as he punched the teacher in the face and the whole class cheered for him as the continued to beat the teacher before screaming. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" to all of them and running out the hallway punching anyone in the face that was in his way.

At dinner he was quite relaxed until he realized that they were having his least favorite meal, then the anger of Manny being treated like a prince, being a tree in the school play, mom being such a hippy, and many other things made him crack causing him to pick up Manny and hurl him out the window killing him. When Roderick saw that happen he went into his room and picked up the phone and called his friend.

"Tim?" Roderick said into the phone.

"Roderick, did you get another broken drumstick?" Tim asked.

"No, its Greg, he lost his mind; can I stay at your place?" Roderick asked.

"Would you like me to pack your bag?" Greg said from behind Roderick.

"TIM, HELP ME!" Roderick said before Greg took the phone and threw it against the wall breaking it then Roderick opened the window and tried to escape but the window was too small then a loud sound of shattering glass came from upstairs and Greg went upstairs leaving Roderick cowering in fear on his bed.

When Greg went upstairs, he found Tim wearing a football helmet, shoulder padding, and carrying a baseball bat in front of the shattered front door. Greg, not wasting a bit of time, grabbed a floor lamp and charged at him with it sending him flying into the bookshelf causing it to fall on him knocking him into a coma. Greg spent the rest of the night watching TV and eating junk food.

The next day he worked on a list of things to do to get his revenge.

Kill parents.

Kill Manny. X

Kill Rowley's parents.

Destroy the houses of anyone popular and anyone that bullied me in the past

Blow up every school in the city

Blow up city

Commit suicide

Now 1 & 3 would be rather easy for him and his train of thought was interrupted by Rowley standing outside the front door staring in awe at the house and at Greg.

"What happened?" He said staring at the corpse of Manny.

"Ha! Rowley, I'm tired of being treated like an animal, I've decided that if I conquer the city and rule with fear, no one will bring any hurt to me or you again and if they do they'll pay, they'll all pay!" Greg said in a wicked tone sending Rowley running with Roderick that just got out of his room to the middle school and Greg chased after them with his floor lamp.

When they got to the school they thought they'd die from exhaustion and they busted through the doors and went down the hallway screaming and avoiding the kids and Greg was behind them chasing them and pushing kids out of his way and after 2 minutes of running the bursted through the doors in the back of the auditorium and ran off the stage into the crowd and Greg by the time he ran in couldn't see the 2 of them so he saw they were doing the awards he grabbed the mike and said.

"Hi everybody, all of you must be wondering what I, Mr. Nobody is doing at this award ceremony. I'm here to tell you that everyone getting an award today probably has the knowledge of bread mold want to know why I've noticed things that you don't notice, I bet you that all the teachers are illegal immigrants from Mexico and the students have prostitutes as parents!" During this time he saw Roderick and Rowley sneak out of the auditorium and so he picked up his lamp and leaped off the stage and ran doing a battle cry after the 2 young men while scaring the crap out of everyone.

When they got back to the neighborhood Rowley ran to a friend's house and locked the door while Roderick ran into his van and found his parents and Tim shell shocked in the back and he started the car and he looked out the back and Greg wasn't there and then Greg jumped onto the front of the car and shocked by this he pressed the gas and sent Greg flying into the lawn and then Roderick backed out and drove away and Greg went inside and grabbed his mom's car keys and started the car and chased down the interstate after them.

"RODERICK! GREG'S CATCHING UP, STEP ON IT!" Tim screamed.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I FREAKING CAN!" Roderick retorted. "The only way we can slow him down is by popping the tires and whatever's back there you're welcomed to use." Then he crashed into the back of a traffic jam and the force sent Roderick flying into the backseat of a convertible and the other 3 ran through the traffic and over the guardrail into the woods and Greg drove over the guardrail and after a few seconds his car hit a tree and he ran after them and then they arrived into a trailer park and banged on the door of the first house they saw and then Chuck Norris came out and asked them. "What the hell's your damn problem?" Then he saw Greg with a machete and he screamed and ran away like a little girl then he ran after him but after a few seconds, Freddy Kruger jumped out and killed him then the author of the series was banned from every country but Ethiopia and he lived in Ethiopia but died of Malaria a few days later. THE END.

This story is surprising for someone like me to write but I absolutely hate the diary of a wimpy kid series and the movies and this is a one-shot to try to get more attention because this will be my first completed story so yay and here's to everyone else that hates the stupid ass series!


End file.
